


Dia das mentiras

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dating, Dress Up, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Um velho challenge por o Dia das Mentiras. Disparate extremo.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito





	Dia das mentiras

**Author's Note:**

> Uns anos atrás acho que caí numa piada ou algo assim (era um challenge numa página de LJ) e como castivo tive de escrever uma fic de 80 palavras com o prompt 'piada', uma de 40 com tema livre e uma com prompt 'peixe' (porque em Itália chamamos o primeiro de abril 'Peixe de Abril'. Não sei se se faz também em outras partes do mundo).

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Dia das mentiras**

**_Yuri-nyan_ **

“Yuuyan, vá lá! Devolve-me a roupa. Se é uma piada, é mesmo de muito mau gosto!” disse Yuri de dentro a casa de banho.

Takaki sorriu malicioso, a encolher os ombros.

“Vamos lá, Chii, sai daí. Estou certo que não estás tão mal.” respondeu, o tom cheio de expectativa.

Quando o menor saiu a vestir o disfarce de gato, o suo sorriso cresceu.

“Estás a divertir-te, suponho.” resmungou Chinen.

Yuya aproximou-se dele, a pôr as mãos nos seus quadris.

“Quem disse que se trata de uma piada?”

**_Amas-me?_ **

“Diz-me que me amas, Ryosuke.”

Yamada olhou muito tempo para os seus olhos, a procurar uma rota de fuga por essa situação, mesmo a saber que não existia.

Não queria chegar a isso, mas não podia continuar a mentir.

“Não te amo, Daiki.”

**_Sakana kawaii, ne?_ **

Nakajima estava sentado em frente ao seu namorado, os braços cruzados e um ar de espera na cara.

“Vá lá, Keito.” incentivou-o, a indicar o prato diante deles.

O maior olhou-o entre o desgostoso e o preocupado.

“Não percebo porque tenho de fazer algo assim, Yutti.” disse-lhe, em tom queixoso.

Yuto sorriu ligeiramente, a empurrar o prato para ele.

“Vá, Keito! Compreenderia se não gostasse do peixe, mas não faz sentido já que nunca o provaste! E, depois, se comes-o e entendes que na realidade é delicioso?” perguntou, enquanto Okamoto tomava na mão o pequeno pedaço de ootoro e olhava-o com a expressão de quem está a dirigir-se ao cadafalso.

“Não é isso, e sabes-o.” respondeu, a pôr novamente o sushi no prato e a olhar para o seu namorado. “Não é que não gosto disso, é que acho os peixes... bonitos. Não gosto da ideia de ter de come-los, nunca gostei e não entendo porque tenha de fazê-lo se não tenho vontade.” explicou, numa tentativa de rebelião.

Yuto suspirou teatralmente, a tomar o sushi e a pô-lo em frente ao rapaz.

“Muito bem, posso entender-te se dizes-me que gostas dos peixes e que os achas demasiado bonitos para come-los.” concedeu, num tom de voz pouco convencido. “Mas não se trata de comer um peixe inteiro, não viste como fosse este atum. No fundo só é um pedaço de carne cortado por...” começou a explicar, mas o maior interrompeu-o.

“Bom, bom, não desperdice detalhes sangrentos por favor.” exclamou, com expressão desgostosa. Depois tomou o pedaço de sushi da sua mão e levou-o à boca, a mastigar depressa e a engolir com ar de quem estava a comer a comida pior do mundo. “Estás satisfeito agora?” perguntou-lhe, exasperado.

Yuto acenou vigorosamente com a cabeça, e depois sorriu.

“Absolutamente. Então, como é?” perguntou, esperançoso.

“Bom.” respondeu imediatamente Okamoto, a deslocar-se sobre a cadeira. “Agora podemos ir a comer carne por favor?” pediu, suplicante.

Nakajima caiu na gargalhada, a sair da mesa.

“Gostaria muito, Keito, mas não achas que as vacas sejam muito bonitas? Como podes pensar de come-las?” fez troça dele, enquanto ia para o bar para pagar, seguido por o maior.

“Tu comerias tudo o que é ainda só vagamente comestível, Yutti.” apontou, a abanar a cabeça.

Nakajima pegou-o pelo braço, a rir e a sair com ele do sushi bar.

“Está bem, ganhaste. A próxima vez em vez de levar-te a comer sushi, vou levar-te ao aquário.” fez troça dele.

Keito fingiu que ofendeu-se, mas por fim sorriu.

Tinha provado o sushi.

E ia ser suficiente pelo resto da sua vida.

A perspetiva de ir ao aquário para olhar os peixes em vez que los comer, estava sem dúvida muito mais tentadora.


End file.
